A refrigeration apparatus which performs a vapor compression refrigeration cycle by circulating a refrigerant includes an electrical circuit, such as an inverter circuit, to control an operation state of a motor of a compressor. In general, a power device which generates high heat is used as the inverter circuit. In conventional refrigeration apparatuses, a cooler for cooling the power device is provided to prevent the power device from generating heat higher than an operable temperature of the power device. As a specific example of the cooler, a heat sink may be attached to the power device to air-cool the power device, or a refrigerant used for the refrigeration cycle may be used to cool the power device (see, e.g., Patent Document 1). In a refrigeration apparatus of Patent Document 1, a refrigerant path through which the refrigerant used for the refrigeration cycle flows is provided in a refrigerant jacket (a heat sink in this patent document), the power device (a giant transistor in this patent document) is fixed to the refrigerant jacket, and the refrigerant jacket is placed in an electrical component box.